Living and Loving, Or Loving to Live: The Question of Rose Petals
by Comrade Athelwine
Summary: Two Years have passed Since the Dreaded Mellitus Incident, and Life seems to be going back to normal. Or is it? A lot of our Heroes have coupled up, and are now supposed to stand the tests the world throws at them. Amy is left wanting more, Will Sonic Provide? (WARNING SEQUEL, READ Loving and Living or Loving to Live FIRST!) (WARNING! OC s Invovled!) (No Front Cover For now)


LaL/LtL: The question of Rose pedals.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hello Everyone, I decided to Return to this story, seeing as It kind of haunted me. Or more precisely, the Characters Haunted me, and I am part of an awesome group of other writers who all thought this was a good idea ^^**_

_**Blitz, Zele, Sunny, Faye, Caniko, All of you have helped me monumentally. And, I thought it was only fair that I would try a second go. **_

_**All I write as Fanfiction is my practice and a Stone on the road of me trying to make an Actual original story. So I hope you will enjoy this practice of mine.**_

_**Claimers and Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog and the connected Universe belongs to SEGA.**_

_**LL, Lazerous Tate, Flitch, and several other Characters belong to me. **_

_**Blitz belongs to Blitz the Hedgehog, Sayo and June belongs to SunnyArisu, **_

"Would you just… Listen I…. Come now that was-"

The doomed conversation of a man speaking with his mother over the phone. Even passersby who had Nothing to do with this man would know this. He looked completely lost, and ran his fingers through his few remaining hairs upon his head. It might be ridiculous, but this man was 45 and he still had a mother bothering him with calls every day and night.

'If only they had not invented the phone when she was young. She knows how to use that bloody thing, but not how to operate a Blue Ray player.' He mentally sighed, as the adult man walked down the streets. He was in a large trench coat and having a suitcase in one hand while his hand was upon his phone at the other.

"Mother! I assure you I am fine! This conversation is over!" He tried desperately to get in; however the rolling of his eyes and frustrated sigh he released once he had moved the phone from his ear, witnessed that he was not off the hook yet. He simply grunted and held the phone to his ear, while deciding not to listen. He finally got to where he was heading for, his car. He placed down his suitcase on the ground and grumblingly began to look through his pockets, trying to locate his keys. His focus upon the rambling mother on the phone and the car.

"Yes Yes Yes… I will I-… Listen the Company is going fi- Yes I have watched the news! – No, I how many times do I Have to tell you?!" he continued to bicker on the phone before finally locating those keys, pulling them out of his pocket. He smiled gratefully and placed a light and grateful kiss upon the item, thinking that finally he was saved. He placed the keys in the door, but then noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. A person.

"Oh… It's you… Don't worry, I found my way back on my own." He said smiling lightly at the figure, ignoring his mother on the phone. "What are you doing out here at all?" he asked curiously, only seeing the silluete move towards him and seemingly fiddling with a pocket. Until the sound came. A gunshot. Bang.

The man´s face turned almost completely white, and he looked down himself, seeing his gray trench coat gain a large red patch upon his chest, and the thing was only increasing. He grasped at his chest, and felt his legs give in, making him fall to the ground, his head hitting the pavement with an audible thud, and even a small crack could be heard, ending it all in darkness. A human life was lost…

The deed was done, and the figure took the suitcase, disappearing into the night…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_The riots continue due to the economic crisis in Spagonia, and this morning an adult male was found murdered just by his car… More on that in a few moments, I am Lazerous Tate, and this is Mobious news…"_

The sound of the TV yammering on was sneaking itself into the sensitive Mobian ears of one of the hedgehogs on the couch.

It was a Pink one, and a blue one. The Pink Hedgehog was female, and she was lying on top of the blue Male. She was dressed in a blue armless nightdress, Long enough to cover up the necessary parts, while still being able to be classified as "Sexy" according to the seller. Her quills were a bit wild as well, her headband was lying somewhere else in the house, though nowhere to be seen right now.

The blue hedgehog however was only dressed in a pair of long night pants, not wearing his usual shoes or gloves at all. He was just in what many would call Casual-mode, which was quite an achievement seeing as many Young Mobians didn't bother to have any clothes except for shoes and gloves, seeing as they were useful. But while these two were young, they were still adults, so perhaps it was time to get into that Clothes trend that Human´s was so on about, they both had agreed.

They were lying on their couch in the living room of a nice house in Station square, a perfect little home for A Family.

And now, this was the home of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

Sonic had moved in with Amy not long after the Mellitus incident, not wanting to just let him and Amy return to just friends. Now they had each other, and he was not afraid to proclaim it to the world. Just them lying on their couch now was good enough for him now though.

He didn't really want to open his eyes, but the TV continued to disrupt his attempts to go back to sleep. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, and looked down upon the beautiful Pink girl who was lying on top of him. He could not help but smile from ear to ear. She was there, by chaos she was there, and he was here. And he felt great, Or better, Amazing!

He unconsciously reached up a hand to gently go through Amy´s now longer and softer quills, which were a bit unruly just like Human´s hair got when they slept. It was such a great and comforting feeling, just being able to be here. His spare hand calmly folded itself around Amy´s waist and gently hug her tighter. This however caused Amy to stir. She had actually also been woken by the yammering TV, but she just had not bothered to open her eyes. She did so now however and smiled warmly, as she looked into her Love´s eyes.

"Morning Sonikku…" She lowly said, placing a light kiss upon his lips. Sonic smiled warmly in return, and gently pulled Amy into an even tighter embrace, just to make the kiss last that nanosecond longer.

"Morning Ames…" he replied and let his fingers disentangle themselves from Amy´s soft quills, before moving his hand to her cheek, still mesmerized by those lovely green eyes as if he was staring directly into the most precious emeralds on Mobius.

Amy got a bit of a teasing smile on her lips however.

"You forgot to turn off the TV last night… Now I can't have my beauty sleep…" She complained, but clearly just messing with him. Sonic dodged the complaint like a complete gentleman.

"You´re always beautiful Amy." He said, before ruffling her Quills a bit more. A small giggle escaped the pink hedgehog. No matter how much time passed, this was still like a dream for her. Hearing her Sonniku say those words was a blessing beyond account.

While all the two really wanted was to stay there until the world ended, The world did still move on, even without them. So the two Hedgehogs prepared themselves some breakfast.

The house was quite neatly designed. The Kitchen, Dining Room and Living Room were all sort of in one large area. Their Dining-Room table perhaps not large enough for a feast, but it was enough for them and a few more guests. While the Living room had enough seats for even further guests if they would not mind eating in the couch. The separation of Kitchen and the rest of the rooms was only indicated through the floor tiles, turning to fine light wood floors, and all blended nicely together.

The two hedgehogs prepared themselves each a different meal for breakfast. They might live together, but they were still different hedgehogs, which also were part of the strength in their relationship.

Sonic prepared himself a bowl of cereal from the cupboard, while Amy decided to Roast a bit of Toast with some butter. Fascinating thing bread and butter. The mere addition of heat could make it even more delicious on a completely different level.

Amy´s thoughts about bread and butter was cut off as the TV spoke up again, Or more precisely, the famous News Jingle was playing. Signaling that now was time for the news.

"_Good morning Station Square, This is the Mobius news at Ten, and I am your Host, Lazerous Tate."_ The host spoke, it being a White furred, wolf Mobian. He was dressed in a suit as was his uniform, and he kept a serious demeanor despite one did not need to be a specialist to realize he was more of a cheery person.

"_The Lastest News from Spagonia, Last night, During protests against the Local Government and GUN, Rioters found their way into the peaceful rally and set fire to several police vehicles. The Local Police Force returned the aggressions with Tear-gas and pulling their Batons. Several of the Rioters were arrested, and three of the confirmed protesters were hurt in the fight to disperse the crowd." _He spoke, sad to bring the news, but he kept his face calm and collected as a brick wall.

Amy Cringed a moment, this had been the news for a few months now. The market had Crashed last year, and many Mobians and Humans alike lost their Jobs. She and Sonic were safe, seeing as Sonic was on the Government´s paycheck as thanks for all the times he had stopped eggman, and she had taken up a Job as a Nurse after the Mellitus Incident Two years ago. It had still hurt their household economy, but it could have been much worse.

The TV spoke up again.

"_GUN has declared that they Have still NOT make any direct intervention in the affairs of Spagonian politics, despite the claims of the Spagonian National Protection Party; Who claims that GUN has taken over several government Policies and Departments. Including Police, Budget and Army."_

The wolf spoke this piece of news before moving on to a Journalist, which gave Amy the time to look over at Sonic.

"Do you think Shadow Perhaps have been pulled into this mess?"

Sonic looked up from his food, sending a quick glance over at the TV as to gain the context. He then shrugged.

"I don't know. If he is, then we would not know about it. Not at least until he found it absolutely necessary. You know how he is…" Sonic said, taking another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Amy gave a light nod before taking another bite out of her toast. Sonic was right. Shadow had always been mysterious, despite how much she knew he cared for his friends, he was more married to his job than anything else. She had yet to see someone who were to capture his heart beyond Maria.

Unknown to Sonic and Amy though, this was not entirely true.

Amy´s eyes returned to the TV a moment as the Host was back on screen and moving on with more news. Though they weren't that Lighthearted either.

"_And today at the two year anniversary of the renowned 'Mellitus Incident', Several of those found guilty to support, or stand behind this terrible incident have once again, asked the judges for a Retrial, claiming that certain evidence was either never reported in court, or that they do not deserve their sentence. _

_The incident which happened the 25__th__ of July, was well known for a while as the 'EGG Failure' but changed its name as more drastic turns were made in the court cases. _

_The 'Eco Genetic Gene corporation' or the 'EGG' as the company was known, had been announcing publicly that they were developing vaccines and studying the deadly 'Mellitus ' Virus. However it was soon discovered that their Research was not only illegal on several charges of Human and Mobian rights, it was also developing an even more dangerous biological weapon with hopes to use upon Mobian Civilians. The reasoning behind this atrocity is yet unknown, seeing as the leaders of the Corporation was never apprehended. The sole Stock owner 'Luth Haeson' disappeared after the GUN search upon the Corporation buildings which revealed several of their personnel having been murdered by the well renowned Villain 'Doctor Robotnic' also known as 'Doctor Eggman' who was heroically captured by GUN agents with the help of the renowned 'Sonic the Hedgehog'"_

Amy didn't really want to look anymore as both that Luth and Eggman´s pictures were shown on the screen. Both of them had been agents of misery for both humans and Mobians alike. She decided to leave it now.

"I better get to work…" she said, before taking the last piece of toast in her teeth, a bit still hanging from her mouth as she moved her dish for the wash. She picked up her purse and headed for the door, but was interrupted by Sonic´s voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, making Amy turn around, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, taking the piece of toast from her mouth to her fingers, before Sonic walked up to her and poked her chest. This made her look down and realize that she was still in pajamas.

"Oh…" she said, before feeling heat flush to her cheek in embarrassment. "Right…" she said, before trying to turn to head for the bedroom. However she was once again stopped by Sonic. This time though, it was because he placed his hands upon her hips and pulled her close, hugging her from behind.

"Aww, Am I not even going to get a Prize for helping?" he teased, his voice filled with that cocky attitude of his, which was still something that could make Amy´s heart flutter.

She smiled and turned her head.

"Why of course my Sonikku will get a prize…" She said, before letting her hands slowly but gently stroke against his hands. They moved slowly more upwards, before she turned her head around and at first placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

Sonic leaned slightly more into the Kiss as he received it, his arms tightening slightly around Amy, however the kiss would still end up being brief, just letting the two smile at each other.

"Better get there before I Get fired…" Amy said, before winking at him a moment. Sonic nodded and let Amy go, letting her go inside and get dressed.

Amy dressed herself slightly different now. She still really liked pink, but she began to let her Dresses not be as short as they used to be. She also once in a while took something more revealing on, but that was mainly to entertain her Sonikku.

Today however it was just her standard dress, seeing as she had to go to work, she would change up there anyhow.

She quickly returned to the kitchen, picking up her keys before looking over at Sonic.

"Will you make sure to lock the door when you leave?"

Sonic nodded and went over, giving Amy a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Ames, I got it covered. Just get to work." He said, gaining a smile from both himself and Amy.

And with that, Amy Set out.

She took the walking route towards the Station Square public hospital. The route lead her through quite a bit of the city, seeing as she and Sonic lived on the other end of town. Their neighborhood was filled with a lot of other houses, however it was very peaceful. They didn't know that many who lived in the area.

Which was properly for the best. Sonic was famous after all, if a certain demographic knew where he Lived, Their house would be flooded with fans and other people who wanted to get closer to him.

Amy stopped a moment on her walk. She felt a bit lightheaded, and had to lean against a wall a moment, stabilizing herself. It was a bit confusing, seeing as she had checked herself, and had her colleagues at the hospital to check at her, she was as healthy as could be.

'Perhaps it just is a lack of water' She mused. She had a dry breakfast this morning after all, perhaps she just needed some water.

This was the moment that Amy´s eyes turned to see just what building she was leaning up against. It was a shopping mall, nothing to think of as interesting apart from other shopping malls, but just this one caught her eye because of the shop that was advertised in the windows.

Children´s clothes.

Somehow, Amy could not make herself take her eyes off of that shop window. She was staring upon mannequins of children and parents alike, all dressed up for a nice day in the sun. Despite the perhaps a bit creepy looks of the mannequins, then it was a lovely scene.

Amy stared.

She wanted to question why she was staring at the clothes. Though the answer came to her a moment later.

Her imagination was playing with her, and it projected something onto the Mannequins. Or more precisely it changed them.

She didn't anymore see just mannequins like in any other clothing shop. She saw herself. And She saw Sonic. Both of them dressed for a Sunday afternoon. But what she most stared at, was the child mannequin. It also changed into a Mobian, but She just could not put her finger upon how it looked, or what gender it was. All she knew was that it was a Child… And… That she…

DING DONG DING DONG!

Amy´s focus was violently ripped away as the large bell on top of the nearby church rang, announcing the full hour had been reached.

Amy Gasped.

"Oh Chaos! I'm late!" she was only able to exclaim before she sprinted off, leaving the shopping window behind, it all just standing there like it had for the last few weeks. Nothing had changed about it.

Only for Amy.

Only For someone, Who wants it.

**XXXX Sonic the Hedgehog XXXXX**

The blue hedgehog casually locked the door behind him, the click of the lock, announcing that he was ready to leave the home in a responsible state. He then took the key around his neck and set off.

Sonic was careful not to hit anyone or their property, despite the fact that he was running faster than most people would drive their car. He had grown up with this speed, He had harnessed it, nurtured it and learned how to control it. This speed was very much the very essence of Sonic himself. He could run faster than the speed of sound if he wanted to. He could run across continents and back within hours, that for others took a day.

Though this was not directly discrete. And He had been ambushed several times, seeing as people would be able to realize it was him miles away.

This was why he had made a policy out of running circles around Amy´s neighborhood before just walking the rest of the distance. While it would of course be easy just to look up Amy´s address in a phone book, then they didn't need any more attention.

Sonic sighed a moment. It was still officially Amy´s address. He didn't have an official address, and he used to like that. But now he was doubting that.

Two years with Amy as boyfriend and Girlfriend had really worn off on him.

And He would show that to Amy.

Finally after a healthy amount of running (For him at least), he took a turn back towards Station square, to a specific address in the other part of town from him and Amy.

Sonic stopped as he reached his destination and looked upon the building in front of him.

It was a large house, one would almost describe it as a Manor. However only about half of it was designed to be living space, specifically because of the occupant. Sonic made his way up to the door and knocked.

A few moments later, the Large mahogany wood door opened, revealing a now Teenage, almost as tall as Sonic, Twin Tailed Fox.

The Male fox had a few oil stains in his fur and a just as oil stained towel resting over his shoulders, while he had a pair of welders goggles resting on his forehead, indicating he had been working as Sonic had knocked.

It didn't take a genius to recognize the famous Inventor Miles Prower.

The fox´s blue eyes immediately grew, along with his smile as he saw the hedgehog outside.

"Sonic!" he Exclaimed and hugged the hedgehog immediately.

Sonic gave off a light chuckle and returned the brotherly hug to the yellow Fox.

"Good to See you Tails, Long time no See." He said, giving off his trademark confident smirk. The yellow fox let go of his brotherly friend.

"You´re telling me… I don't think I have been seeing to you for about a Month, Hows it going with you?" He asked, opening the door to offer Sonic to come inside.

Sonic smiled warmly at Tails.

"Things have been going very well, but Im Sorry to be quick to the chase but, I need your Help with something…"

**XXXX On a Remote Island, Far from everything XXXX**

The high walls of GUN´s highest security prison in the region was towering over the sea, like the great fortress that it was. The waves were crashing against the cliffs surrounding the fortress, and the sound of seagulls, screeching loudly as they sought out food upon the rocks was mainly the only noises that could be heard from that Fortress on the outside.

Even inside there was a certain atmosphere of Silence. No one really wanted to speak up too much, and would rather just keep on doing what they were doing.

It was not a conventional prison like in the normal sense with a long row of prison cells. This however was designed to have few, but then also the toughest cells in history. Even the smallest cells had double steel doors to stand against it. It would take an army or more to break inside.

Or well, that's what GUN felt.

In fact, they were so confident in this, that just today, just for today, a few of the guards and the Chief of the prison, was holding a smaller celebration in the Chief´s office. A small cake from a random bakery back on the mainland had been cut up and each of them was now enjoying the taste of sweet bakery, along with each other's company. They were laughing like they almost never did on the job. The chief finally rose with a glass of water in his hand, (There was a No Alcohol Policy on in the prison) and raised his voice.

"Gentlemen" the elderly chief of prison said. He barely had any hair left, and that which he had, one would almost think was graying by the second. Despite the wrinkles in his face, he smiled over the assembly of guards in front of him, which consisted of barely 6 men, all of them middle aged, and clearly adept in their field.

"We have gathered ourselves here today to celebrate. In precisely 2 Minutes, we have been able to keep Eggman locked away, for two years straight." He said, earning a small applause from his peers who were actually smiling with happiness. This was truly a feat. Eggman was notorious for escaping from captivity one way or another. The last time he escaped a GUN Facility though, was via outside help. The man who helped him had sadly been reported deceased, so that was a dead lead. But Perhaps that was it. That one man was the only person Eggman had on the outside, and now he was dead! So now all they had to do was keep him inside.

But one must never underestimate a Mad genius.

Inside the deepest cell in the Prison. Sat the mad inventor himself. He didn't have much space to move. Nor did he have anything on him beyond his orange prison uniform and his gloves. They had even taken his trusty goggles and glasses from him.

Beneath those glasses, one would be able to see his eyes. A pair of dark blue eyes, which by some would under normal circumstances see as beautiful. But all that beauty was gone.

He was staring forwards into the same wall. He always stared at that wall. As if his stare would magically bring it down. And his eyes. Those eyes… They were empty. As if he had been sitting on Standby for that entirety of those two years. Nothing happening. Nothing he really did.

He ate once in a while, when a guard came in and sent him food through a tiny hatch, but beyond that he never did anything.

Staring was it all.

Today was a tiny bit different. It was an anniversary, and the amount of food had been increased a bit. The guard walked through the steel blast doors after accessing it with his keycard.

The guard was a bit of a scrawny bloke, seeing as it was just food duty, and a bit of overconfidence, the owner of the prison thought he was up for the task of braving the dangerous criminal.

The guard got a bit nervous as the blast doors closed behind him and he stared upon the large cage like glass structure which was Eggman´s cage. The glass was of course reinforced; it would demand something like a metric weight of one hundred tons to destroy it.

With nervous steps, the walked closer to the cell, heading for the door, where the small hatch for food was placed. He stared upon the Inventor inside, trying to make sure that he didn't make any sudden moves.

"Do you know Quantum Mechanics?"

The Guard´s heart jumped into his throat as he suddenly heard the inventor speak. He stared in disbelief again, but the Inventor was himself staring forwards. Not towards him at all. The guard composed himself.

"Uhm… I have heard of it, but I don't know what it is…" He said, trying to just get the hatch electric lock to follow his keycards commands.

"Quantum Mechanics has a certain bunch of basic principles…" the mad inventor said, simply staring forwards. He seemed almost stumped without his glasses, almost like a child who didn't have his bear anymore. "It states that everything in Quantum Mechanics are in a Superposition until we observe it… Our observation is what forces nature to take a position…" he said, still staring forwards.

The guard grumbled a moment, the key scanner just wanting the keycard again.

"Oh really?" he said, trying not to listen. The inventor however nodded.

"Yes… That means… before you came inside here, if the Cameras were shut off, I would both be imprisoned, and Free at the same time… There would be no scientific way to figuring out wither I was one or the other until you opened the blast doors…" he spoke, his words not monotone, but quiet, yet flowing.

The guard didn't want to try and Think Like Eggman. If the guard had been a genius scientist he would not have taken up guard duty.

"The Fact is just that you are trapped here, and Will be for the rest of your Days Eggman, deal with it." He said, before finally getting the hatch open, and pushed the food inside. Beyond that, he pulled out a small tissue and a green Crayon, pushing it through the hatch before shutting it tight, not noticing a tiny click.

"The chief Thought he would be merciful enough to allow you to have something non sharp to write with… But don't expect to get any paper beyond that tissue!" he said, before just turning to leave. He just marched towards the door and swiped the lock with his key. He then stared back at Eggman.

"Enjoy your Stare at the wall… Happy Two year Anniversary!" He said before simply walking out, the blast doors closing behind him.

Leaving Eggman behind.

With a hatch that had a tad bit of tissue stuck.

The Mad doctors grin finally Returned.

"Happy anniversary…"

_**Ok then, Eggman got tissue paper… So what? Are we supposed to be scared!?**_

_**I don't know… Maybe… Let us see, Shall we?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this pilot Chapter, and that It was not too terrible. If there is public support, More will come ^^ **_

_**Until then, If you have not read them, I will recommend the following Stories : D **_

"_**Light and Love: Spring of Dreams"**_

"_**Kingdom of Chaos" **_

"_**Colors Fade" **_

_**Happy Reading, Alons-y ^^ **_


End file.
